


unspoken

by kiholove



Series: misc. kiho fics [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: They don't need any words.





	

Kihyun and Hoseok sit together on Hoseok's bed.

It's a tight fit in the bottom bunk, but they manage with Hoseok sitting on the right, closer to the edge, and Kihyun sitting on the left, partially up against the wall. The room is mostly silent, but it's a peaceful kind of silence. Neither Hyunwoo nor Hyungwon snore or make much sound at all in their sleep, though Hyunwoo tends to shift around at points during the night. Hyungwon, on the other hand, is more or less dead to the world once the lights go off. 

The only sound coming from the room is coming from Hoseok himself. For the past ten minutes or so, Kihyun has been rubbing his shoulders, doing his best to relieve the knots of tension that have built up over the past few weeks thanks to their brutal comeback preparations. Hoseok's eyes are closed, but he knows exactly what Kihyun looks like right now. He knows that Kihyun's eyebrows are knit in concentration and his nose is scrunched up, his cheeks slightly pink from the exertion. Hoseok inhales and exhales slowly, unable to prevent the soft, pleasured sounds that accompany his breathing as Kihyun works. 

After a few more minutes, Kihyun stops. His hands drop to Hoseok's back and he rubs gently for a moment before lowering his hands completely. He then leans to rest his head on Hoseok's shoulder, reaching over to take Hoseok's hand in his own. They intertwine their fingers and Hoseok can feel Kihyun's pulse going steady and strong. He's sure that Kihyun can feel his pulse too as Kihyun buries his face into Hoseok's shoulder. 

They stay like that for a while, Hoseok's heart swelling more and more with each passing moment. With some reluctance, he finally nudges Kihyun off his shoulder and Kihyun turns to look at him with confusion. Hoseok just smiles and squeezes his hand. 

Their heartbeats are in sync. 

In one fluid motion, Hoseok lets go of Kihyun's hand and maneuvers them both so that Kihyun ends up lying on his back, with Hoseok hovering over him on his elbows and knees. Kihyun lets out a little gasp at the abrupt movement, his eyes wide and his pulse skyrocketing. Then, his face softens, the color in his cheeks deepening as Hoseok looks down at him with half-lidded eyes. 

Slowly, slowly, slowly, Hoseok lowers himself until their bodies are pressed together, so close that it feels like they are fusing into one. Kihyun's eyes flutter shut and he sighs as their lips brush. He waits, holding his breath, but Hoseok just hovers there, doesn't close that final gap between them. Kihyun lets out a frustrated huff and hits Hoseok's chest lightly as Hoseok laughs. 

Finally, Hoseok kisses him. 

Kihyun's lips are soft and sweet and warm. They kiss over and over again until they're both panting, their mouths slick and swollen. When Hoseok pulls away, Kihyun's eyes are still closed. Grinning, Hoseok rolls over onto his back and pulls Kihyun closer until Kihyun is flush against him. After a moment, Kihyun moves to lie on his side up against Hoseok, his head pillowed on Hoseok's chest. His hand slips under Hoseok's shirt and travels up to rest on his stomach as they breathe together, in and out, in and out, in and out. 

They fall asleep. 

\---------- 

The next morning, Hyunwoo is the first to awaken. 

He runs a hand through his hair as he sits upright in his bunk, blinking away the haziness of sleep. He's groggy and unsteady and confused, and none of this would be unusual except for the fact that it was not Kihyun who had woken him today. Kihyun, who was always the first one awake and who always woke Hyunwoo with a gentle nudge and a soft greeting, is nowhere to be found. 

It's very strange. Hyunwoo can't even remember the last time he had woken up on his own. 

He gets up and goes to check Kihyun's bunk, only to find it completely undisturbed, the sheets and blankets and pillows still pristine and perfectly made from yesterday morning. His head spinning, he leans down to check Hoseok's bunk, just to make sure that the entire group hadn't gone somewhere without him. 

It takes Hyunwoo a minute to process what exactly it is that he's seeing, and another minute for him to understand what it means. 

Kihyun and Hoseok, tangled together like vines. 

As if sensing Hyunwoo's stare, Kihyun stirs awake, his eyes blinking into focus. Then, his gaze falls onto Hyunwoo. They lock eyes and realization dawns on Kihyun's expression, all of the color draining from his face. He hurriedly sits up and pulls himself away from Hoseok, looking up at Hyunwoo with an expression so scared, so terrified, so panicked that Hyunwoo's heart breaks. 

A few seconds of tense silence pass before Hyunwoo reaches down to rest a hand on Kihyun's shoulder. Looking right into Kihyun's eyes, Hyunwoo squeezes lightly. Then, he turns away, and he hears Kihyun exhale. 

As Hyunwoo opens the door to leave their shared bedroom, eager to be the first one in the bathroom for once, he hears Kihyun murmuring softly to Hoseok, who has just started to wake up. Hyunwoo shuts the door quietly behind him and pads out into the hallway. He glances at the window in the living room, where the morning sunlight is pouring in and casting a warm glow. 

Hyunwoo smiles to himself, because really, he should have known.


End file.
